helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume
Morning Musume (モーニング娘。; Morning Girls), currently known as Morning Musume '14 (モーニング娘。'14, read as Morning Musume One-Four), is the lead group of Hello! Project. The group formed in 1997 on a talent show called ASAYAN. It quickly became, and currently is, one of Japan's top all girl groups with a number of hit records and albums. Their combined CD and DVD sales exceed 21 million copies in Japan alone. They were masterminded by Yamazaki Naoki and managed by their producer Tsunku who is responsible for the composition of the majority of their songs and lyrics, production of their CD-sleeve covers, designing of their costumes and make-up and their live shows. The group is known for their ever-fluctuating line-up, with "graduations" and auditions held nearly every year. Currently, they are one of the most successful Japanese pop idol girl groups, holding the second highest overall single sales (of a female group) on the Oricon charts as of February 2012, with the Oricon record of most top ten singles with an amount of 55. In recent years, the group has been making a concerted attempt to break into new markets in Asia, Europe and the US, performing at EXPOs worldwide.Japan Times article: http://info.japantimes.co.jp/text/fl20090626r1.html Morning Musume's highest selling single is LOVE Machine with 1,646,630 copies sold. Morning Musume's lowest selling single is Pyocopyoco Ultra with 34,050 copies sold. ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Members Current Members= ;Sixth Generation (2003) * Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ; Light Pink'''Takahashi Ai's Ameba Blog. Post Title "Morning Musume no Senaka") '''Leader ;Ninth Generation (2011) *Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖; Deep Pink) Sub-Leader *Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈; Yellow-Green"モーニング娘。13枚目ニューアルバム9月発売、そしてメンバー・飯窪春菜から重大(!?)発表" (in Japanese). De☆View by Oricon. 2012-07-30.) *Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保; Red) *Suzuki Kanon (鈴木香音; Green) ;Tenth Generation (2011) *Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春奈; Honey) Sub-Leader *Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美; Blue'''http://www.up-front-works.jp/onetwothree/sm/) *Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹; '''Emerald Green) *Kudo Haruka (工藤遥; Orange) ;Eleventh Generation (2012) *Oda Sakura (小田さくら; Lavender) |-|Former Members= ;First Generation (1997) * Nakazawa Yuko (中澤裕子) (Graduated: April 15, 2001; Leader 1997.09.08-2001.04.15) * Ishiguro Aya (石黒彩) (Graduated: January 7, 2000) * Iida Kaori (飯田圭織) (Graduated: January 30, 2005; Leader 2001.04.16-2005.01.30) * Abe Natsumi (安倍なつみ) (Graduated: January 25, 2004) * Fukuda Asuka (福田明日香) (Graduated: April 18, 1999) ;Second Generation (1998) * Yasuda Kei (保田圭) (Graduated: May 5, 2003) * Yaguchi Mari (矢口真里) (Resigned: April 14, 2005; Leader 2005.01.31 - 2005.04.14) * Ichii Sayaka (市井紗耶香) (Graduated: May 21, 2000) ;Third Generation (1999) * Goto Maki (後藤真希) (Graduated: September 23, 2002) ;Fourth Generation (2000) * Ishikawa Rika (石川梨華) (Graduated: May 7, 2005) * Yoshizawa Hitomi (吉澤ひとみ) (Graduated: May 6, 2007; Leader 2005.04.15 - 2007.05.06) * Tsuji Nozomi (辻希美) (Graduated: August 1, 2004) * Kago Ai (加護亜依) (Graduated: August 1, 2004) ;Fifth Generation (2001) * Takahashi Ai (高橋愛) (Graduated: September 30, 2011; Leader 2007.06.02 - 2011.09.30) * Konno Asami (紺野あさ美) (Graduated: July 23, 2006) * Ogawa Makoto (小川麻琴) (Graduated: August 27, 2006) * Niigaki Risa (新垣里沙) (Graduated: May 18, 2012; Leader 2011.09.30 - 2012.05.18) ;Sixth Generation (2003) * Fujimoto Miki (藤本美貴) (Left: June 1, 2007; Leader: 2007.05.07 - 2007.06.01) * Kamei Eri (亀井絵里) (Graduated: December 15, 2010) * Tanaka Reina (田中れいな) (Graduated: May 21, 2013) ;Seventh Generation (2005) * Kusumi Koharu (久住小春) (Graduated: December 6, 2009) ;Eighth Generation (2006/2007) * Mitsui Aika (光井愛佳) (Graduated: May 18, 2012) * Junjun (ジュンジュン) (Graduated: December 15, 2010) * Linlin (リンリン) (Graduated: December 15, 2010) History 1997-1999 Japanese producer Tsunku started the group in 1997 through an audition for a female rock vocalist for his band Sharan Q.Poole, Robert Michael. "Morning Musume not ready to graduate yet". Japan Times. 2009-03-13 Tsunku decided to form a girl group consisting of five of the runners-up: Nakazawa Yuko, Abe Natsumi, Iida Kaori, Fukuda Asuka, and Ishiguro Aya. They were issued a challenge to sell 50,000 copies of their demo single, "Ai no Tane," with just five days of promotion events. They managed the feat in four promotion days (spread out over November 1997) in a very grassroots manner. In early 1998, the girls were ready with their first official single, "Morning Coffee." The success of this single (hitting #6 on the Japanese pop charts) brought them three new members known as the second generation: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, and Ichii Sayaka, bringing the total member count to eight. On December 31 1998, Morning Musume won the Japan Record Award for "Best New Artist". Eager to add new life to the group, Tsunku held auditions for the third generation of Morning Musume. Two girls were expected to be admitted, but ultimately only Goto Maki was added. The group's seventh single, "LOVE Machine," sold 1,730,000 copies, making it a major hit. 2000-2002 2000 first saw the release of Koi no Dance Site, which hit #2 and sold over a million—400,000 copies away from reaching Love Machine's success. Ishiguro Aya left the group before the single was released. 2000 also brought a new generation search. The fourth generation consisted of Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, and Kago Aii. After their debut single, Happy Summer Wedding, Ichii Sayaka graduated to pursue her own music career. At the end of January 2001, the best selling Hello! Project album to date, at 2,259,510 copies, was released: Best! Morning Musume 1. At the end of 2001, four new members joined the group as the 5th Generation through the "Love Audition 21:" Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, and Niigaki Risa, bringing the roster to 13 girls. Their first single "Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~" sold over half a million copies. In February, 2002, "Souda! We're ALIVE", another hit, was released. Late 2002 was marked by the graduation of Goto Maki. 2003-2004 The unique child-like tune Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima was released in February 2003 as the group's seventeenth single. April brought the notably successful single AS FOR ONE DAY, a synthesizer-driven song about lost love, which sold 129,893 copies and hit #1 in Oricon charts. This single was the last for Yasuda Kei. Before the auditions for the sixth generation were held, the group released the album No.5. In mid-2003, four new girls were added as the sixth generation: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, and Tanaka Reina. The sixth generation's first single was Shabondama. Later in 2003, Morning Musume was split into two subgroups so that it could tour more cities. Morning Musume Sakura Gumi included Abe Natsumi, Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kago Ai, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Konno Asami and Kamei Eri while Morning Musume Otome Gumi featured Iida Kaori, Ishikawa Rika, Tsuji Nozomi, Ogawa Makoto, Fujimoto Miki, Michishige Sayumi, and Tanaka Reina. Auditions for the seventh generation were held in various Japan cities in late 2004, resulting in six finalists. However, on January 9, 2005, Tsunku surprised everyone by announcing that no one in the Lucky 7 audition would be added to Morning Musume, citing that he had set his expectations extra-high this year in hopes of finding an "ace." This was the first time an audition had ended with no new members. In November 2004, Morning Musume released Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago. Following this single Morning Musume EARLY SINGLE BOX was released. Their sixth studio album, named Ai no Dai 6 Kan, hit stores in December. This was Kago Ai, Tsuji Nozomi, Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari, and Ishikawa Rika's last credited studio album. 2005-2007 On January 30, 2005 Iida Kaori graduated to pursue a solo singer/artist career, with Yaguchi Mari taking on leadership role with Yoshizawa Hitomi as sub-leader. Her last single was THE Manpower!!. In February 2005, Tsunku started another audition for Morning Musume's seventh generation. This audition resulted with Kusumi Koharu. Just days after Yaguchi Mari resigned (July 15, 2005), on April 27 2005 the group's twenty-sixth single, Osaka Koi no Uta was released. The final version featured Yaguchi. This single was also Ishikawa Rika's last. In July 2005, Morning Musume released Iroppoi Jirettai, Kusumi Koharu's first single with the group. The single was considered to be the biggest hit of the year—selling around 20,000 more copies than any single they released in the past year. On January 16, 2006, it was announced that Morning Musume had won a Kanagawa Image Up Award in recognition of Hello! Project's support of an anti-pollution campaign. On April 28, 2006, it was announced by Tsunku from his official website that fifth generation members Konno Asami and Ogawa Makoto were going to graduate. Their last single was Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii Jan. In mid-2006, Tsunku also announced the audition for the eighth generation, called Morning Musume Happy 8 Audition. On December 10, 2006's Hello! Morning, it was announced that the only new member was Mitsui Aika. The last single release in 2006 was Aruiteru, which was a huge hit. It was the first single at the #1 spot after 3½ years . Their first mini-album, 7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume Mini!, was released in December. In February 2007, the first single with the eighth generation member Mitsui Aika was released, Egao YES Nude. On March 15, Tsunku announced that two other eighth generation members would be joining the group: Li Chun and Qian Lin, both Chinese nationals, were to join as "exchange students." Tsunku stated the two new members would be an important key for their group's planned expansion into Asia and gave them the stage names "Junjun" and "Linlin" respectively. With the success of Kanashimi Twilight, on May 1, 2007, Morning Musume became the "best single selling female group in Japan" with 11,085,000 copies sold—their fifth Oricon record. The achievement surpasses the previous record set by Pink Lady of 11,037,000 copies sold. 2008-2010 2008 was the first year in which there were no changes in Morning Musume's lineup. In March 2009, all Morning Musume singles and albums, past and present, became available through JapanFiles.com via digital MP3 format in the United States, Canada and Mexico. Morning Musume released their 39th single, Shouganai Yume Oibito, on May 13, 2009, attaining a rank of #1 on the Oricon weekly chart, the first time since their single "Aruiteru" in late 2006. In late September, 2009, "Nanchatte Ren'ai" became Morning Musume's highest selling single since "Iroppoi Jirettai", which was released in 2005. With good sales from "Nanchatte Ren'ai", Morning Musume released their 41st single Kimagure Princess on October 28, 2009. It was the last single with Kusumi Koharu. Her graduation marked the end of Morning Musume's longest lasting line-up. Their 44th single, Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game, was released on November 17, 2010. This is the last single to feature Kamei Eri, Junjun and Linlin. On December 15, 2010, the graduation of Kamei Eri, Junjun, and Linlin was held. It was the biggest graduation in Morning Musume's history. With this the group went down to 5 members, the smallest line-up since 1998. 2011-2013 On January 2, 2011, four ninth generation members were revealed to be Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon at the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live concert."モーニング娘。第9期メンバー決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2011-01-02.Fukumura Mizuki. "譜久村聖に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2011-01-07. The ninth generation's debut single is Maji Desu ka Ska!, the single was going to be released on March 23, but, due to the 2011 Tohoku earthquake and tsunami, it was released April 6. On January 9th, an announcement was made that leader Takahashi Ai would be graduating from Morning Musume and Hello! Project at the group's Autumn 2011 concert (on September 30). Morning Musume released their 47th single on September 14. This was the last single to feature leader, Takahashi Ai. On August 26, Morning Musume 5th generation member's, Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa have spent 10 years in Morning Musume. The tenth generation members were introduced on September 29th. Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka.http://www.helloproject.com/news/1109301500_musume.html Once Takahashi Ai graduated, she passed leadership of both Morning Musume and Hello! Project to Niigaki Risa, her fellow and only remaining 5th generation member. On January 5, 2012 Morning Musume lost the record of having the highest overall single sales (of a female group) on the Oricon charts to AKB48. They are currently tied with the most number one singles. On January 25, "Pyocopyoco Ultra" was released, it became their lowest selling single, selling only 34,050 copies. On April 11, "Ren'ai Hunter" was released. On May 4, it was announced that Mitsui Aika would be graduating from Morning Musume along with Niigaki Risa on May 18, 2012, the last day of their Spring Concert Tour, at the Nippon Budokan. Her reason for graduation was due to the possibility of the stress fracture in her left ankle from last year reoccuring if she continued with her activities in Morning Musume. On May 18, Michishige Sayumi was sworn in as Morning Musume 8th Leader succeeding Niigaki Risa as well as the Morning Musume Eleventh Generation Audtions were to begin."道重さゆみ ： モー娘。8代目リーダーに就任" (in Japanese). Mantan Web. 2012-05-18."道重さゆみ、モー娘。新リーダーに就任　“自過剰キャラ”でも「さすがに不安」" (in Japanese). Oricon. 2012-05-19. On May 26, Morning Musume was one of the special artists to perform at Girls Award 2012 Spring/Summer collection ~All you need is LOVE~ event at Yoyogi Stadium along side names as ICONIQ, Kato Miliyah and Korean Pop Group Wonder Girls.Girls Award 2012 Spring/Summer - STAGE REPORT: http://girls-award.com/archive/2012_0526/pc/report_stage.php On August 8, Morning Musume's 50th single, "One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show" became Morning Musume's best selling single since "Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~" in 2003. It was also the first single since "Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT" to sell over 100,000 copies On September 14, at Morning Musume's 15th Anniversary Concert Tour Rehearsal, that Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member, Oda Sakura passed the 11th Generation Auditions, making her the sole 11th Generation member. On January 19, 2013, both Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina officially have 10 full years in Morning Musume. On January 30, 2013, Morning Musume's single Help me!! became the first Hello! Project single to reach #1 on Oricon's weekly single chart since Shouganai Yume Oibito, which was released in 2009. Help me!! also had the best first day sales since 2003. On March 16, 12th generation auditions were announced. The application deadline was April 30, 2013. It was later announced that no one passed the audition. However, all finalists from the audition were offered positions in the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. On April 23, "Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai" ranked #1 on Oricon's weekly single chart and became Morning Musume's 2nd consecutive weekly #1, which was previously achieved with "Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~" in 2001. The single also became the first since "Aruiteru" to have every day of the first week rank at number 1. On May 21, the day of Tanaka Reina's graduation, Fukumura Mizuki and Iikubo Haruna were appointed sub-leaders of Morning Musume, making this the first time in Morning Musume history that there is more than one sub-leader.My Navi Article: http://news.mynavi.jp/news/2013/05/22/089/ On September 12, "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan" ranked #1 on the first week of sales. It is the highest selling Hello! Project single of 2013. And it became Morning Musume's highest selling single since "Koko ni Iruzee!", which was released in 2002. 2014 On January 1, Morning Musume began the new year with their new group name, Morning Musume '14.Tsunku. "モーニング娘。に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013-12-06.ustar. "Morning Musume to change their name to Morning Musume. '14". tokyohive. 2013-12-06.. On January 21, Tsunku announced at the au Presentation Spring 2014 that Morning Musume will be part of a commercial along with comedians Morisanchuu, forming a new unit called Mori Musume. On January 29, Morning Musume '14 released their 55th single "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE?". This was their first single released as Morning Musume '14.Tsunku. "モーニング娘。に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013-12-06.ustar. "Morning Musume to change their name to Morning Musume. '14". tokyohive. 2013-12-06.. In February, cheered and sang an official song produced by Tsunku, titled "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai", for the 2014 Sochi Olympics Japanese Team. On March 15, the 12th generation auditions were re-held as Morning Musume '14 Audition!. The application deadline is May 11, 2014. On March 30, NHK BS Premium aired a four hour special on Morning Musume's history and their 55 singles. On April 16, Morning Musume '14 released their 56th single "Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0" On April 29, during the Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ concert held in Yamaguchi, Michishige Sayumi announced her graduation. She will be graduating at their fall 2014 concert tour.Ohama Minoru, Michishige Sayumi, Tsunku. "モーニング娘。'14　道重さゆみに関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-04-29."モーニング娘。'14・道重さゆみ、卒業を発表" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2014-04-29."モーニング娘。'14道重さゆみ、秋ツアーを最後に卒業" (in Japanese). Natalie. 2014-04-29."モー娘。道重さゆみが卒業を発表「次の世代にバトンタッチ」" (in Japanese). Oricon Style. 2014-04-29."つんく♂、道重の卒業“美学”に親心　「彼女の卒業までさらなる応援を」と呼びかけ" (in Japanese). Oricon Style. 2014-04-29."道重さゆみがモー娘。卒業を発表！　今秋の単独ツアー最終日で" (in Japanese). SANSPO. 2014-04-29. Life in the Group The audition process has been described by Takahashi Ai as involving a training camp of three days and two nights, in which participants were expected to learn a new song, a dance routine and a script. Out of 25,000 applicants, nine were selected for the camp in which Takahashi passed. The girls are afforded three holidays a year of five days each, in winter, summer and for New Year's. The group always contains a leader and sub-leader, though neither comes with any responsibility. Takahashi Ai has said that the role merely includes encouraging other to do their best, while Niigaki Risa has said that as sub-leader, "there is nothing I have to do, but I want to support leader". The girls tend to spend their social time together as well as their work time, and have said that they are encouraged to discuss problems if any in-fighting occurs. The group is a rare case in which the producer, Tsunku, controls all aspects of the group rather than the manager. According to the management, Tsunku is responsible for producing the songs, concepts, costumes, makeup, live shows, CD-sleeve designs and more. Activities Outside Japan In addition to already having official fan clubs in Hong Kong, South Korea, and Hawaii, Hello! Project and Morning Musume began actively extending its fanbase outside of Japan and primarily into the rest of Asia starting from the middle of 2007 and into 2008. In March 2007, Morning Musume inducted its first two non-Japanese members from China, Li Chun (Junjun) of Hunan and Qian Lin (Linlin) of Hangzhou. The duo left in 2010 after the group failed to break into China due to piracy levels, leading to the group focusing on European and American fans and performing at anime EXPOs. In addition to the unveiling of Hello! Project's Taiwanese website in 2007, Hello! Project has also launched the Taiwan H.P. New Star Audition as well; an audition aimed at recruiting new members to join Hello! Project as Hello Pro Egg members. At this audition, Morning Musume also performed as well. The TV show Morning Musume New Star airs on Taiwan's TTV network every Saturday and Sunday at 6:30 pm with re-runs Monday to Thursday at 10:15 pm. It ended in mid-August 2008 for re-runs. Morning Musume also held their 10th Anniversary Live Tour in Korea in June 2008. In France, Morning Musume music videos are aired on a television channel called Nolife, a channel that features video games and Japanese music. On February 12, 2009, it was announced that Morning Musume would be attending and performing in the United States at Anime Expo, the nation's largest anime convention, during its 2009 convention, as one of the first official guests of honor. It was also announced that "3, 2, 1 Breakin' Out!", the coupling track of their upcoming single "Shouganai Yume Oibito", would be the official theme song for Anime Expo 2009. The convention was held at the Los Angeles Convention Center in Los Angeles, California on July 2 to July 5. Their concert was on Friday July 3 with a packed audience of American fans, as well as many foreign fans who traveled to AX for the chance to see them. Morning Musume attended and performed at Japan Expo 2010 in Paris, France as guest of honor. "Tomo", the coupling track to the group's 43rd single, "Seishun Collection", was the event's theme song. Discography For more of singles and albums, please visit Morning Musume Discography Albums= #1998.07.08 First Time #1999.07.28 Second Morning #2000.03.23 3rd -LOVE Paradise- #2002.03.27 4th "Ikimasshoi!" #2003.03.26 No.5 #2004.12.08 Ai no Dai 6 Kan #2006.02.15 Rainbow 7 #2007.03.21 SEXY 8 BEAT #2009.03.18 Platinum 9 DISC #2010.03.17 10 MY ME #2010.12.01 Fantasy! Juuichi #2011.10.12 12, Smart #2012.09.12 13 Colorful Character ;Cover Albums *2008.11.26 COVER YOU ;Extended Plays *2006.12.13 7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume Mini! ;Best Albums *2001.01.31 Best! Morning Musume 1 (ベスト! モーニング娘。1) *2004.03.31 Best! Morning Musume 2 (ベスト! モーニング娘。2) *2004.12.15 Morning Musume Early Single Box (モーニング娘。EARLY SINGLE BOX) *2007.10.24 Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ (モーニング娘。ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~) *2009.10.07 Morning Musume Zen Single Coupling Collection *2010.06.02 Morning Musume Best of Singles Japan Expo Limited Edition *2013.09.25 The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ *2014.03.12 Morning Musume Zen Single Coupling Collection vol.2 ;Other Albums *1998.09.30 Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~ OST *2000.07.05 Pinch Runner Original Soundtrack *2001.08.01 Morning Musume no Musical "LOVE Century -Yume wa Minakerya Hajimaranai-" *2002.07.10 Hawaiian de Kiku Morning Musume Single Collection *2002.07.17 Morning Musume no Musical "Morning Town" *2003.02.14 Koinu Dan no Monogatari Original Soundtrack *2003.07.02 Morning Musume no Musical "Edokko Chushingura" *2006.07.26 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical Song Selection |-|Singles= * 0. 1997.11.03 Ai no Tane (Demo) * 1. 1998.01.28 Morning Coffee * 2. 1998.05.27 Summer Night Town * 3. 1998.09.09 Daite HOLD ON ME! * 4. 1999.02.10 Memory Seishun no Hikari * 5. 1999.05.12 Manatsu no Kousen * 6. 1999.07.14 Furusato * 7. 1999.09.09 LOVE Machine * 8. 2000.01.26 Koi no Dance Site * 9. 2000.05.17 Happy Summer Wedding * 10. 2000.09.06 I WISH * 11. 2000.12.13 Ren'ai Revolution 21 * 12. 2001.07.25 The☆Peace! * 13. 2001.10.31 Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ * 14. 2002.02.20 Souda! We're ALIVE * 15. 2002.07.24 Do it! Now * 16. 2002.10.30 Koko ni Iruzee! * 17. 2003.02.19 Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima * 18. 2003.04.23 AS FOR ONE DAY * 19. 2003.07.30 Shabondama * 20. 2003.11.06 Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ * 21. 2004.01.21 Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT * 22. 2004.05.12 Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ * 23. 2004.07.22 Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari * 24. 2004.11.03 Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago * 25. 2005.01.19 THE Manpower!! * 26. 2005.04.27 Osaka Koi no Uta * 27. 2005.07.27 Iroppoi Jirettai * 28. 2005.11.09 Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ * 29. 2006.03.15 SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ * 30. 2006.06.21 Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan * 31. 2006.11.08 Aruiteru * 32. 2007.02.14 Egao YES Nude * 33. 2007.04.25 Kanashimi Twilight * 34. 2007.07.25 Onna ni Sachi Are * 35. 2007.11.21 Mikan * 36. 2008.04.16 Resonant Blue * 37. 2008.09.24 Pepper Keibu * 38. 2009.02.18 Naichau Kamo * 39. 2009.05.13 Shouganai Yume Oibito * 40. 2009.08.12 Nanchatte Ren'ai * 41. 2009.10.28 Kimagure Princess * 42. 2010.02.10 Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai * 43. 2010.06.09 Seishun Collection * 44. 2010.11.17 Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game * 45. 2011.04.06 Maji Desu ka Ska! * 46. 2011.06.15 Only you * 47. 2011.09.14 Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! * 48. 2012.01.25 Pyocopyoco Ultra * 49. 2012.04.11 Ren'ai Hunter * 50. 2012.07.04 One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show * 51. 2012.10.10 Wakuteka Take a chance * 52. 2013.01.23 Help me!! * 53. 2013.04.17 Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai * 54. 2013.08.28 Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan * 55. 2014.01.29 Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? * 56. 2014.04.16 Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 ;Collaboration Singles * 2003.01.29 Ganbacchae!/HEY! Mirai (Morning Musume, Hello! Project Kids, and Goto Maki) (Single V) * 2004.12.01 ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! (H.P. All Stars) * 2011.06.22 Ai wa Katsu (愛は勝つ) (Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers) * 2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) ;Other Singles * 2003.09.15 Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ (Morning Musume Sakura Gumi) * 2003.09.15 Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ (Morning Musume Otome Gumi) * 2004.02.25 Sakura Mankai (Morning Musume Sakura Gumi) * 2004.02.25 Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ (Morning Musume Otome Gumi) * 2007.01.24 Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA (Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai) * 2007.08.08 Itoshiki Tomo e (Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai) * 2010.10.27 Appare! Kaiten Zushi (Muten Musume) * 2010.12.01 Ramen Revolution 2010 Long Type (Digital Single) |-|Compilations= *2000.04.26 Hello! Project - Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~ (プッチベスト～黄青あか～) (#8 LOVE Machine (analog remix), #9 Koi no Dance Site (PANDART SASANOOOHA Remix)) *2001.12.19 Hello! Project - Petit Best 2 ~3, 7, 10~ (プッチベスト2～三・7・10～) (#8 Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Chou Chou Chou cool remix)) *2002.10.30 Hello! Project - CLUB Hello! TRANCE REMIX (#1 The☆Peace! (TRANCE REMIX), #5 DANCE suru no da! (TRANCE REMIX), #7 Furusato (TRANCE REMIX), #8 Ikimasshoi! (TRANCE REMIX), #10 LOVE Machine (TRANCE REMIX), #11 Ren'ai Revolution 21 (TRANCE REMIX), #13 Daite HOLD ON ME! (TRANCE REMIX), #14 Do it! Now (TRANCE REMIX)) *2002.12.18 Hello! Project - Petit Best 3 (プッチベスト3) (#4 Do it! Now (CRAZY SODA REMIX)) *2003.12.17 Hello! Project - Petit Best 4 (プッチベスト4) (#17 Shabondama (asia mix)) *2004.12.22 Hello! Project - Petit Best 5 (プッチベスト5) (#2 Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (Let's Have a Dance Remix)) *2005.12.21 Hello! Project - Petit Best 6 (プッチベスト6) (#2 Iroppoi Jirettai, #15 Chokkan ~Toki to Shite Koi wa~ (LIVE Ver.), #16 HELP!! ~Ecomoni no Acchii Chikyuu wo Samasunda.~ 2005 - Ecomoni & Morning Musume) *2006.12.20 Hello! Project - Petit Best 7 (プッチベスト7) (#1 Morning Musume Mega Mix 30 (Radio Edit), #17 Ready Go! - Morning Musume, DEF.DIVA, Berryz Kobo) *2007.12.12 Hello! Project - Petit Best 8 (プッチベスト8) (#2 Kanashimi Twilight) *2008.12.10 Hello! Project - Petit Best 9 (プッチベスト9) (#1 Resonant Blue) *2009.12.02 Hello! Project - Petit Best 10 (プッチベスト10) (#1 Shouganai Yume Oibito) *2009.12.23 Various - TOHOKU RAKUTEN GOLDEN EAGLES 5TH ANNIVERSARY "SONGS of RAKUTEN EAGLES" (#2 THE Manpower!!!) *2010.12.15 Hello! Project - Petit Best 11 (プッチベスト11) (#1 Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai, #11 Ramen Revolution 2010 Long Type) *2011.12.21 Hello! Project - Petit Best 12 (プッチベスト12) (#1 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku - Mobekimasu, #3 Maji Desu ka Ska!, #4 Only you, #5 Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara - Takahashi Ai) *2012.12.05 Hello! Project - Petit Best 13 (プッチベスト13) (#1 Ren'ai Hunter, #2 One•Two•Three, #14 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ - Niigaki Risa, #16 The Matenrou Show (TYPE 0)) *2013.12.11 Hello! Project - Petit Best 14 (プッチベスト14) (#1 Help me!!, #2 Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke, #10 Rock no Teigi) *2014.01.01 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 (ハロー!プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました! Vol.1 アイドル三十六房編（南波一海×嶺脇育夫）) (#1 Egao YES Nude (Album Mix), #6 Popcorn Love!, #8 Aki Urara, #11 Nebou desu. Date na no ni..., #17 The Matenrou Show (TYPE 0)) (Limited Release) *2014.01.01 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 (ハロー!プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました! Vol.2 吉田豪編) (#4 Rikaishite > Onna no Ko, #14 Lalala no Pipipi '', #19 ''Kimagure Zetsubou Arigatou) (Limited Release) |-|DVDs= *1999.04.18 Morning Musume Memory ~Seishun no Hikari~ 1999.4.18 *2000.06.14 Eizou The Morning Musume Best 10 *2000.08.30 Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ *2001.06.27 Morning Musume Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *2001.08.29 GREEN LIVE *2001.10.17 Morning Musume no Musical "LOVE Century -Yume wa Minakerya Hajimaranai-" *2002.07.31 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena *2002.09.19 Morning Musume no Musical "Morning Town" *2002.11.20 Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena *2002.12.04 Eizou The Morning Musume 2 ~Single M Clips~ *2003.06.25 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" *2003.08.27 Morning Musume Shuen Musical "Edokko Chushingura" *2003.12.26 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" *2004.02.18 Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.1 *2004.05.28 Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.2 *2004.07.14 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan *2004.08.25 'Acchii Chikyuu wo Samasunda' Bunkasai 2005 in Yokohama *2004.09.14 Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.3 *2004.11.17 Alo Hello! Morning Musume DVD *2004.12.04 Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.4 *2004.12.08 Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" *2005.03.24 Eizou The Morning Musume 3 ~Single M Clips~ *2005.07.05 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ *2005.12.14 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *2006.07.19 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ *2006.11.29 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical *2006.12.27 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ *2007.07.04 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *2007.05.02 Eizou The Morning Musume 4 ~Single M Clips~ *2007.07.11 Alo-Hello! 2 Morning Musume DVD *2007.12.19 DVD Eizou The Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE Zen 35 Kyoku ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ *2008.02.13 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ *2008.07.30 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *2008.12.03 Cinderella the Musical *2008.12.24 Alo-Hello! 3 Morning Musume DVD *2009.01.28 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ *2009.07.15 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *2009.08.19 Eizou The Morning Musume 5 ~Single M Clips~ *2010.01.20 Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 *2010.02.24 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *2010.06.16 Alo-Hello! 4 Morning Musume DVD *2010.07.14 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *2010.09.15 Fashionable *2011.02.23 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ *2011.04.13 Eizou The Morning Musume 6 ~Single M Clips~ *2011.07.29 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ *2011.09.28 Alo-Hello! 5 Morning Musume DVD *2011.12.21 Morning Musume Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 *2011.12.28 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ *2012.08.29 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special *2012.09.12 Stacy's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki *2012.11.14 Eizou The Morning Musume 7 ~Single M Clips~ *2012.12.26 Alo-Hello! 6 Morning Musume DVD *2013.03.13 Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *2013.09.04 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *2013.11.27 Gogakuyuu *2014.03.26 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ Filmography * 1998.09.30 Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~ (モーニング刑事。～抱いてHOLD ON ME!～) * 2001.02.21 Pinch Runner (ピンチランナー) * 2002.03.15 Nama Tamago (ナマタマゴ) * 2002.07.17 Tokkaekko (とっかえっ娘) * 2002.12.31 Hamtaro the Movie 2 (劇場版とっとこハム太郎 ハムハムハムージャ！幻のプリンセス, Gekijo-ban Tottoko Hamutaro Ham-Ham Hamuja Maboroshi no Princess) * 2003.06.21 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) * 2011.02.05 Keitai Deka The Movie 3: Morning Musume Kyuushutsu Daisakusen! ~ Pandora no Hako no Himitsu~ (ケータイ刑事　ＴＨＥ　ＭＯＶＩＥ３　モーニング娘。救出大作戦！～パンドラの箱の秘密) * 2011.11.12 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) Drama *2002.12.28 Ore ga Aitsu de Aitsu ga Ore de (おれがあいつであいつがおれで) - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Konno Asami, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Ogawa Makoto and Ishikawa Rika *2002.??.?? Angel Hearts - Abe Natsumi,Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai,Konno Asami, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa and Ogawa Makoto * 2010.01.15 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) Milestones *''Kōhaku Uta Gassen'' (紅白歌合戦) youngest participant – 12 year old Kago Ai (51st Kōhaku) from December 31, 2000 until December 31, 2007, when Hagiwara Mai of ℃-ute at age 11, broke that 7-year record. *Ninth generation members, Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon, are the first members who joined and were born after the group's formation in 1997. *All of their singles except for Morning Coffee, Mikan, Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game have ranked in the Oricon Weekly Singles Top 5. *Kudo Haruka is the youngest person to ever join Morning Musume at the age of 11 (one month from being 12) and auditioning at age 11. She beat Kago Ai's record which was set at the age of 12. *Fukumura Mizuki is the youngest member to become sub-leader at 16. *Iida Kaori is the youngest member to become leader of Morning Musume at the age of 19. *Oricon – Most consecutive number one singles by a female group in Japan (AKB48 Broke their Record) *Oricon – Most Top 10 singles by a female group in Japan *Oricon – Most number one singles by a female group in Japan, beating the previous record set by Pink Lady. (AKB48 Broke their Record) *Oricon – Best single selling female group in Japan—18,067,949 copies sold, becoming their fifth Oricon record. (AKB48 Broke their Record) *Oricon – Most consecutive Top 10 singles by a female group in Japan. *Oricon – First girl group to have their songs put a No. 1 ranking in three consecutive decades. (1990's 2000's and 2010's)http://www.kawaii-girl.jp/feature/34090?lang=en Trivia *Morning Musume is the 9th best selling girl group in the world. *According to MADAME NOIRE they are in #8 for the Best-Selling Girl Groups of all time, as of October 17, 2011. *They are the most requested act from the J-MELO-''Team. *The average age of the group since January 2014, is 16.5 years. *They are the only main group in the current line-up not to release 5 singles in one year. *Since their expansion into the Chinese market in 2007, the group officially adopted the name '''Jou An Sao Nu Jou' (Zǎo Ān Shào Nǚ Zǔ, 早安少女組。; good morning girl's group).Morning Musume Profile (Chinese): http://www.helloproject.com.tw/web/artist-list/morning.htm In regards to media and tabloids they are sometimes known as Momusu (モー娘。). *Their Sub Group Petitmoni is the only Sub Group from Morning Musume to debut at #1 and sell more than 1,000,000 copies. *Fukumura Mizuki is the first former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei to become sub-leader of Morning Musume, she is also the youngest sub-leader the group has ever had. *Fukuda Asuka and Goto Maki always got solo line in every A-side of the singles since their debut until their graduation. *1st Generation Fukuda Asuka is the only former member that has never participated in any type of unit or subgroup during her time in Hello! Project. *Fujimoto Miki is the only Morning Musume leader not to be leader within a single. *Takahashi Ai has had the lead vocals in singles the most often while she was a member. *To date, 4 songs reached more than a million sold copies (LOVE Machine , Koi no Dance Site , Happy Summer Wedding & Ren'ai Revolution 21). *There have only been six singles to reach #1 not led by a first generation member: 31st, 39th, 52nd, 53rd, 54th, 55th and 56th. *Girls' Generation member Sooyoung is a fan of Morning Musume. Sooyoung and SNSD members Jessica, Tiffany, and Taeyeon have went to a Morning Musume concert in Korea in the past. *Their official YouTube channel has 117,779,236+ channel views, 152,000+ subscribers, 13 videos with 1.000.000+ views, 9 videos with 2.000.000+ views, 2 videos with 3.000.000+ views, 2 videos with 4.000.000+ views, 1 video with 5.000.000+ and 6.000.000+.http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCoKXb95K5h3sME3c9OCBaeA *Korean group After School is a fan of Morning Musume. Awards *1998.12.31 40th Japan Record Awards 1998 - "Best New Artist" Subgroups Not to be mistaken with shuffles units or other separate groups of Hello! Project. *Tanpopo *Petitmoni *Minimoni *Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Splinter Groups *Morning Musume Sakuragumi *Morning Musume Otomegumi Other *Venus Mousse *POCKY GIRLS *Muten Musume *Morimusu Total Sales Count See Also *Morning Musume Members *Morning Musume History *Morning Musume Discography *Morning Musume Concerts & Events *Morning Musume DVDs *Morning Musume Photobooks *Morning Musume Timeline *Morning Musume Auditions *Morning Musume Gallery References External Links *Official Website *Official Google+ Page *Official Facebook Page *Official Twitter *Wikipedia: Japanese,English,Thailand *Up-Front Works: complete discography *projecthello.com: Morning Musume lyrics *Official YouTube Channel cs:Morning Musumees:Morning Musumezh:早安少女組de:Morning Musumefr:Morning Musumeit:Morning Musume Category:Morning Musume Category:Hello! Project Category:Groups Category:1997 Groups Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:Morning Musume Images Category:Morning Musume Leaders Category:Morning Musume Subleaders Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Morning Musume Auditions Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:1st Generation Category:2nd Generation Category:3rd Generation Category:4th Generation Category:5th Generation Category:6th Generation Category:7th Generation Category:8th Generation Category:9th Generation Category:10th Generation Category:11th Generation Category:12th Generation Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Tsunku Category:Zetima Category:Oricon Category:Red Member Color Category:Groups featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Groups featured on Utaban Category:Groups featured in Hello! Morning Category:Groups featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Groups featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Hello! Project Akagumi Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Nakazawa Yuko Category:Yaguchi Mari Category:Tsuji Nozomi Category:Iida Kaori Category:Goto Maki Category:Kusumi Koharu Category:Abe Natsumi Category:Fujimoto Miki Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:10th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:13th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:3rd Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Groups featured in Girls Live Category:Up-Front Promotion